paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie
PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie is a fanfiction that features the main pups of PAW Patrol as well as a cast of new friends. The story is set a few years into the future, where the pups are a bit older than they are in the TV series. They're teenagers, actually. The story takes place after the PAW Patrol disbands, and the pups set off into occupations in their respective fields of expertise. DISCLAIMER: PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie ''is a work of fiction and should be treated as such. The events that transpire in this story are in no way, shape, or form canon to the PAW Patrol series. Got any suggestions, comments, or concerns? Don't be hesitant to give me feedback! In fact, I encourage it! Synopsis The PAW Patrol has always been there to help and save people and animals in need throughout Adventure Bay. As the pups grew older, becoming more proficient in their fields of expertise, more responsibilities and duties arose. With more responsibility comes personal conflicts between the members. Arguing, Rivalries, lack of cooperation, it was all tearing the team apart. Until Ryder decided that enough was enough... Ryder disbanded the PAW Patrol, allowing the pups to go into occupations in their fields of expertise, and they've held strong grudges against each other for a long time. As the pups leave Adventure Bay for cities and environments beyond, reality begins to settle. Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest and Tracker have split up. Their past friendships were for naught. As the pressures of reality begin to build, the former PAW Patrol are forced to work with each other once again. All they have worked to protect and maintain is beginning to collapse, so the PAW Patrol pups must reforge their bonds and reform the PAW Patrol to save not only all they've ever cared for, but to save themselves as well. Characters Canon Canine Characters Chase - A German Shepherd who has taken a position as a detective in the Police force of the city of Los Guardiánes. (Age: 16, almost 17) Marshall - A full-time Firefighting Dalmatian and Paramedic. (Age: 15) Skye - A cockapoo who has become a stunt pilot with her jet pack and also works occasionally with a special operations anti-crime unit and as a high-flying rescuer. (Age: 16) Rocky - An Ecologist, Recycling, Nature Preserving mutt who cares deeply for the environment. (Age: Just turned 16) Rubble - An English Bulldog who is the most respected and hardest worker in the country's top construction company, revolutionizing construction for the good of the people and environment. (Age: 15) Zuma - The Chocolate Labrador Lifeguard and resident Marine-Biologist of a small coastal town. (Age: 15) Everest - A Siberian Husky who works in the Arctic and Antarctic Research and Rescue operations. (Age: 16, almost 17) Tracker - A Chihuahua who works as a Forest Ranger, Wilderness Expert and First-Responder, and archaeologist. (Age: 17) Sylvia - A Belgian Sheepdog who was beaten by Chase in a herding competition. Inspired by him, she decided to try her paws at Law Enforcement. She is part of Chase's team in Los Guardiánes. (Age: 16, almost 17 Canon Human Characters Ryder - Now a teenager and having been surrounded by the PAW Patrol pups with the many talents he taught them for so long, Ryder has become a more well-rounded individual than he was before. He is currently MIA after the PAW Patrol's disbanding. (Age: 19, almost 20) Jake - Jake continues to work with Everest in Arctic and Antarctic Research and Rescue. (Age: 28, almost 29) Mayor Goodway - TBD Katie - TBD Original Canine Characters NOTE: Some of these characters have yet to appear in a published work, however are mentioned in some works-in-progress. Steelbeam - A male Patterdale Terrier with a silver stripe down his back who works with Rubble in the construction company. His name is derived from the silver stripe along his back. (PAW Patrol Role: Architect) (Age: 16) Beryl - A female Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever with striking blue-green eyes who works with Zuma as a lifeguard. She's named after a rare blue-green beryl discovered off the shores of her hometown on the day of her birth. (PAW Patrol Role: Marine-Biology) (Age: 15) Arabella - A female blue-spotted Dalmatian who is the daughter of the Fire Chief that Marshall works for. Her name means either "yielding to prayer" or "Beautiful Change". (Age: 15) Umbravivo: A male lemon-spotted Dalmatian who is Marshall's partner in the fire department. His name is derived from the Spanish words "umbra" and "vivo" for a combined contradictory meaning of "Bright Shadow". (PAW Patrol Role: Demolitions) (Age: 16) Centurion: A male mix between a Weimaraner and a White Shepherd, resulting in a white underbelly, a grayish-blue back, golden eyes, and ears that can't decide whether they will point up or flop down. He has a passion for building devices to aid others. His name is derived from the ancient Roman rank meaning "Leader of 100" His surname, Wächter-Veritate is a combined German-Latin name. "Wächter" meaning "Watcher" and "Veritate" meaning "Verity". In all, Centurion Wächter-Veritate is the "True Watcher of One Hundred." (PAW Patrol Role: Engineer/Mechanic) (Age: 17, almost 18) Primavera - A female Springer Spaniel who prefers the solitude of nature, plants, and other animals. Her name is derived from the Italian word for "Spring." (Age: just turned 16) Frostbound - A cocky young male Alaskan Malamute who is quite snarky and sarcastic, self-confident, and slightly narcissistic, but still kind. His name is derived from his abnormally ice-cold paws that are always a pale-blue color and his unusually thick bones. He is part of Everest's polar team. (PAW Patrol Role: Weather) (Age: 17) Tierra - A female Majorca Ratter who lives on the go, cleaning up the environment and volunteering with every group she can. She, like Tracker, is a Wilderness Expert, and is better trained in herbal medicines. She is Tracker's new partner in the Greenmarsh National Wilderness. Her name is derived from her love for nature. (PAW Patrol Role: Botany) (Age: 17) Maximillian - A male blue-spotted Dalmatian who works fixing vehicles and other mechanical contraptions. He's fresh out of college, spending most of his days doing whatever as the garage he operates from is next to his house, so he essentially works at home. He is Arabella's older brother. His name is derived from that of his father. (Age: 21) Lux - A male Rottweiler, Saluki, and Springer Spaniel mix. He is a big conservationist, and a nature-lover. He has dedicated his life to cleaning the atmosphere, ending illegal deforestation, and preserving the environment and its wildlife. He is Primavera's cousin. His name is derived from "luz" or "luce" meaning "Light" to describe the pure heart that Lux has. (Age: 25) Saracco - A male Cursinu with a brindle coat and coloration. He's an expert thief, and very efficient at stealth. He's a kind, outgoing individual, but serious when need-be. He is one of Centurion's best friends, and escaped with him from the shelter. His name is derived from an Italian surname meaning "Thief", and his last name, Santoscuro, is a combined word meaning "Dark Saint." In all, Saracco Santoscuro is the "Dark Saint of Thieves." (Age: 17) Nicasia - A female Labrador Husky who is incredibly adept at lies and deception. While she is very kind, she and Saracco assert their talents to give to the poor, kind of like Robin Hood. Nicasia escaped with Saracco and Centurion from the shelter, and could be considered Centurion's girlfriend. Her name is derived from the Greek masculine name "Nicasio" meaning "Victorious One." Her surname, Beaumensonges, is a combined word meaning "Beautiful Lies." In all, Nicasia Beaumensonges is the "Victorious One of Beautiful Lies." (Age: 17) Fire Chief Maximus - A noble, very serious male blue-spotted Dalmatian who is the canine Fire Chief in the city of Red October. He is Marshall's employer. He is the father of Maximillian and Arabella, the uncle of Umbravivo, and the brother of Umbravivo's deceased mother. (Age: 45) Jindrich Adlersflügel - A wise, old, semi-optimistic Bloodhound who's very experienced with the world. He's been around a long time. He was the best of friends with Centurion's father, Adelrik, and was the uncle figure to Adelrik, as Jindrich was best friends with Adelrik's father, Diederik. He was a part of Adelrik's 100 Strays looking for better lives, and was appointed as Centurion's godfather as Adelrik died. (Age: 71) Original Human Characters Police Chief Ignacio - The chief of police in the city of Los Guardiánes. He is Chase and Sylvia's employer, and is a member of the anti-crime and domestic terrorism task forces codenamed "Fervour". (Age: 37) Early Excerpts and Previews The Kiss' Aftermath Everest stared angrily at the mutt before her. Her arms crossed and youthful face scrunched into a snarling expression. Looking back at the husky, Rocky wore a bushy eyebrow raised at his former teammate, attempting to piece together exactly what thoughts are processing through her mind. A poor Labrador called Zuma looked on in worry as his comrades appeared as if they'll tear each other to shreds. Breaking the seemingly eternal silence, Everest spoke, "I can't believe you..." "Believe what?" replied Rocky, tapping his long fingers against his hips. Everest scoffed, wearing a face of disgust. She snapped, "You kissed me!" "YOU kissed me back!" Rocky replied without skipping a beat. After rolling her eyes, Everest argued. "And then you acted like it wasn't a big deal!" "Because it wasn't!" said Rocky. "The moment was right. The moon was high and reflecting beautifully on the lake. The two of us were alone, so I took a chance!" "I can't believe you're trying to rationalize that!" The Husky complained in disbelief. Zuma, ever so hesitantly raised his hand and asked so politely, "May I say something?" Without batting an eye, Everest and Rocky stared into each other's eyes and snarled, "Shut up, Zuma." Over-Exertion Many troubling thoughts coursed through the mind of Rubble. What tale did he have to spin of the downfall of the PAW Patrol? Was it jealousy of what Rocky did? Was it Marshall's immature antics? Was it Chase's voluntary decision to remove himself from the team after Skye got hurt? Was it what Rubble himself did? "Rubble...?" A voice calmly said. Rubble stood there motionless, almost dead like a standing corpse. "Hey, Rubble! Buddy!" It was hard to believe that Rubble could be starting to fall asleep on a construction site. Dust covering the area that could seep into one's eyes. The clanging of hammers and nails against cold metal. The roars of drills and jackhammers as people and canines were building their third medical station in the past few months. Rubble had great influence in these situations. He snapped back to this corporeal plane of reality. "Huh? What?" asked a puzzled Rubble. The English Bulldog shook his head to prevent him from drifting away again. A small hand of long, thin fingers was placed on Rubble's shoulder. "You alright, bud?" This Patterdale Terrier asked with concern in his eyes. Steelbeam had been Rubble's first friend since joining the best construction company in the country. He has a silver stripe along his back and over the top of his tail. "I'm fine..." Rubble responded in an attempt to sound convincing. He set down the reddish-brown metal beams he had been carrying on his lonesome. Steelbeam shook his head with discontent. "You're our hardest worker. We owe you a great deal for all you've helped us do for the community. We helped so many people thanks to you." "It's my job..." Rubble commented. "There is a such thing as over-exerting yourself." Steelbeam explained. "It's exactly what you're doing to yourself. You've been working non-stop for the past three weeks, only taking breaks to eat and for quick naps." "He's right." The supervisor added. "Take a few days, Rubble. Recuperate, then come back." Rubble didn't even take a second thought. "What if there's an accident?! I can help!" He exclaimed. "I can't let myself fail again!" Steelbeam shook his head, mouthing the word 'No'. He said, "This isn't about that train! It's about your own well-being!" Rubble looked at Steelbeam with a somber face. Despite growing older, he can still perform an astonishing puppy-eyes expression. Steelbeam placed his hand on the shoulder of Rubble and assured him with a smile on his muzzle, "I'll pick up your slack until you get back." Gem of the Sea One may find it difficult to imagine trouble on a white-sand beach near a small coastal town underneath a bright sun with clear, tropical waters. The palm trees leaning gently in the wind as Zuma sat atop the lifeguard seat and gazed out into the vivid sea. As Lifeguard and resident Marine-Biologist, he's a valuable asset to the small community. Two lifeguards happily spend their days guarding the beach-goers and observing the marine wildlife. The former PAW Patrol Labrador Retriever, Zuma and his new partner, a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever named Beryl, named for her striking blue-green eyes, sports a tan coat with the exception of her white underbelly. Zuma has since gotten water-like tattoos on his face and arms to further emphasize his love for water. However, the alterior motive behind his ink was to express and boast his individuality. He was beginning to fall asleep under the sun when Beryl decided it was a grand idea to station herself next to Zuma on a small seat. He snorted awake, gripping the arm rests of the elevated chair in utter shock. "Wah! Uhhh... Bewyl?" Zuma tilted his head. "What awe you doing?" He asked with broken 'R's'. Beryl, being her innocent self, didn't see a problem with her sharing the lifeguard post with Zuma. "I just saved a drowning young 'un, and now I'm keeping a watchful eye." She explained, holding a pair of binoculars to her eyes. The Labrador rolled his eyes and pondered, "Do you have to sit on my lap?" Beryl technically had one leg positioned over Zuma's due to the confined space of the lifeguard post. "There's only one lifeguard post on the beach, Zuma..." Beryl replied. "Unfortunately, we have to share this one, anyway. And I'm not on your lap, I'm next to it. Besides, you're cute." Zuma shrugged his shoulders in acceptance of the compliment. He seems to be accustomed to receiving compliments of that manner. "Thank you, I trwy weal hawd." He was complimented once again by a few giggles from Beryl. "Why awe you called Bewyl?" Zuma proposed the question. She lowered her binoculars. Beryl smirked, for the reason was as intriguing as it was personal. After a deep breath, she explained, "I was named for my eyes. My birthday just so happened to be the same day a rare blue-green beryl was discovered on these very sea-floors." She gestured to the vast blue yonder. "The gemstone matched my eyes, so I was named Beryl. A Gem of the Sea." "Wow... That's amazing!" Zuma said in awe. Beryl turned her head to look Zuma in the eyes. "So... What did you do to the PAW Patrol? I told you my namesake..." Zuma scoffed, "Awe we exchanging secwets now?" In response, Beryl nodded. Reluctantly, Zuma began to explain, feeling his facial tattoo with his large left hand. "I just had too many wesponsibilities... Both on the team and off... And my teammates werwen't too thwilled that I had anothah job helping people... Simple as that." A Detective's Grief "Chase, behind you!!" One of the other officers who was helping an injured citizen yelled. As gunshots went off, the armoured criminal shoved Chase through the window, and hurtling towards the ground... From twenty stories up... As he wailed and screamed, he felt someone grab his wrist, halting his descent. Chase quickly stared up and saw a bright angel against a furious night sky. The cockapoo on wings stared back down at the German Shepherd and said, "I got you, Chase!" Chase thanked his savior with a scowl... "Skye..." The other two raids went smoothly, and the criminals were apprehended in the name of justice. This raid was much worse than the other two... And Chase saw it all... Good men and good companions fall... When all was said and done, some final investigations were conducted as SWAT and medics began to leave the scene. Chase and Skye stood outside the radio tower exchanging grudging glances. Chase scowled, "How many debts do I owe you now? Are you trying to spite me at this point?" "What are you talking about?!" asked an annoyed Skye. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't care about that! You don't owe me anything!" Chase rolled his eyes and said, "What are you even doing here? I'm pretty sure the police and I can handle this..." Scoffing at the thought, Skye replied, "I disarmed three other bombs in that building. Admit it, you need me." Chase shot a puzzled glare at his former comrade. Skye added, "Plus, I have orders. I'm to work with you and your task force for a while. So man up, and face that we're gonna have to tolerate each-" She was cut off from that sentence. Chase grabbed the collar of Skye's vest and dragged her into a nearby alley. He pinned her against the wall and positioned his face not two inches from hers. "Look... I don't care if you have orders, I don't care what you do in your own line of work. Go get hurt somewhere else! But if you get hurt because of me again..." Chase's voice began to break before he could finish his thought. His lips quivered at the mere thought of it. His eyes began to fill with tears... "I... I couldn't live with myself..." He barely finished that sentence before Skye wrapped her arms around Chase's shoulders as he broke down... A Scarlet Letter of Fire This was like a dream come true... The clumsy Dalmatian that can help people where his co-workers and companions won't judge and ridicule him. Marshall the accident-prone Firefighting Dalmatian has finally rid himself of his judgemental teammates... The siren of the fire truck wailed as Marshall and his partner, Umbravivo, a lemon-spotted Dalmatian, rode on the back of the engine. "So what do you think happened this time?" asked Marshall. Umbravivo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... Something about trying to use solar panels and tin foil just to find out if you can make candy? I don't know, that's what I heard..." Marshall chuckled at the premise of the whole ordeal. "So they took a page out of my book?" He joked. "Precisely." The lemon-spotted Dalmatian commented quite seriously. Marshall shot an annoyed frown at his partner. As they approached the building, Marshall's and Umbravivo's eyes widened in absolute shock. "That's the apartment building that the Fire Chief lives in!!" Umbravivo exclaimed. As the engine slowed down, Marshall and Umbravivo jumped off the back and rushed to a crying Dalmatian lady. Umbravivo's aunt. "Auntie... I mean, Ma'am, is there anyone still in the building?!" Umbravivo asked with a sense of urgency. "My daughter! My baby is trapped in there! Please, save Arabella!" The mother cried. You could feel the amount of love that a mother feels for her children... Marshall's jaw nearly hit the ground. He exclaimed, "Arabella is still in there?!" He grabbed his mask and ran towards the burning building. "Come on, Umbravivo!" As Marshall and Umbravivo rushed recklessly into the burning building, the Fire Chief watched on with reinforcements right by his sides to rescue his daughter, Arabella. Umbravivo hacked away at wooden debris with his fire axe, he cleared paths through the building for an escape after Arabella is secure. The two searched three floors of burning wood to find her. "Arabella!" Marshall called out. "Arabella, where are you?" "I'm here!!" A frightened, sweet, and delicate Dalmatian girl replied. She was trapped in a cage of fire, and as Umbravivo was about to free her, the floor beneath him cracked and splintered, broke, and swallowed him. The lemon-spotted Dalmatian fell to the ground floor, taking his fire axe with him. "Marshall, you'd better hurry!" Umbravivo shouted as he exited the building. "This building is going to come down soon!" Marshall, by his reckless instinct, rammed his body into the smouldering woods, wrapped his arms around Arabella, and charged towards the wall with her in his arms. Marshall broke through the wall, absorbing the shards of splintering wood with his own body, and used himself to break the fall of Arabella. As the two hit the ground, the apartment building collapsed, filling the surrounding area with dust and ashes. "You... You saved my life, Marshall..." Arabella said in utter shock and gratitude... She had Marshall to thank. Arabella took off his mask and kissed his ash-covered forehead. "Thank you..." "Heheh... No problem..." replied a love-struck Marshall. "Marshall... Your eye... You're burned!" She said with much worry. Arabella was about to kiss Marshall directly on the muzzle, but she was stopped by her father, who escorted her away. Umbravivo helped Marshall onto his feet and helped to dust him off sympathetically, patting his shoulder with hands of shorter fingers and wide palms. The next day, Marshall found himself standing before the Fire Chief in his office, beads of sweat racing down Marshall's head. "You... You wanted to see me, sir?" Marshall asked. The large, older Dalmatian stood up with arms of bulging veins and a multitude of spots. He glared at Marshall in such a way that he was sure to experience nightmares for a week. The Fire Chief then said, "Now I don't know what game you're playing, Marshall, but I don't like it. What you did the other night was highly dangerous and reckless. You almost got Umbravivo killed and almost cost me Arabella..." "I'm sorry, sir..." Marshall whimpered. "I just wanted to help..." Marshall's eyes widened with fear as the Fire Chief leaned in over the desk towards him. "You're too dangerous, and I can't have my delicate flower around danger like you, so here's the deal, Rookie..." The Fire Chief eyed Marshall directly... As if Marshall wasn't terrified enough... "Stay away from my daughter..." Whereabouts It's been a while... Centurion has never been so skeptical in all his life. Not since the death of his father, not since his abandonment at the hands of his mother's owners. It's been a while since the PAW Patrol disbanded. Each of the pups... God-knows-where doing God-knows-what while they continue to loathe each other. Deep down... Even Centurion didn't know the lesson that Ryder intended to teach the pups. The endeavor was all a spiraling twister of confusion that inhabited the mind of Centurion. He only recalled the words that Ryder told him before he left. Of all... One sentence struck Centurion the most. ''"I have this unnerving presence in my mind that something bad's gonna happen... I'm not entirely sure what, however I do know that all our deeds will be for naught..." Is that why he had Centurion build those... devices? The ones he gave to the pups? Centurion walked through the glass door to the bar and grill. The place was clean with great pristine, the smell of grilled food, strong ale, and hearty steak filled the restaurant. In a lonely corner underneath a clear window, there sat a lone, old Bloodhound. Centurion pulled his hood off, revealing the goggles fixated upon his head, and walked towards the table, politely denying the waiter that approached him. He sat across from the Bloodhound, who didn't even bat an eye at the Weimaraner-Shepherd. "So... You finally found me..." Said the old canine in a raspy, rugged tone. He grasped the flagon of ale and gulped the golden liquid in large quantities. The alcohol didn't seem to affect him. "Centurion Wächter-Veritate... I knew we'd eventually see each other aga-" "Cut the Blödsinn, Jindrich." Centurion snapped. "The day I arrived at that shelter... You knew who I was..." Jindrich was silent as he paused in lifting the flagon to his muzzle once more. "Why didn't you tell me that you were there?" "I don't know what you're talking about, Centurion..." Jindrich replied. "Why didn't you tell me that you were part of my father's group? That you're my godfather?" The corner fell silent. Some nearby canines and people turned their heads to the two in the corner... They awkwardly directed their attention back to their own conversations in the bustling restaurant. Jindrich looked around for a few moments, then eyed Centurion once again. "Alright look..." Jindrich said in a low growl. "Your father didn't die naturally... He was killed by dog catchers. He refused to be taken, so they shot him... There's a reason criminal activity is rising throughout the country... Why are natural disasters only increasing in the Wilderness Preserves? Why are storms becoming colder and more brutal at the poles when the planet's temperature is rising? Why are the skies becoming increasingly more dangerous? Why do people spontaneously dislike construction nowadays? Why is marine life becoming so agitated?" Centurion's golden eyes widened when he realized that all those questions were true. Why was that happening? "What are you saying, Jindrich?" Centurion asked alarmingly. "Someone... Or something... Perhaps even nature itself... Who knows? Bottom line... They're not happy." Jindrich replied. "Strings are being pulled. Your buddy Ryder... He knows this." Centurion's awe-struck eyes gazed off into the distance, staring blankly out the window towards an approaching thunderstorm... Dark, rolling cloud with the occasional flash... Centurion slowly turned his head back at the old Bloodhound and snarled. "What else aren't you telling me..." He growled, slamming his fists on the wooden table. "TELL ME!!!" At this, multiple people directed their gazes towards Centurion and the Bloodhound, but he didn't care. Jindrich slowly stood up, the floor creaking as he did. Centurion's expression of anger turned into one of fear, and shock. "Whether by coincidence or careful planning, your buddy Ryder disbanded the PAW Patrol at exactly the right moment..." A spark went off in Centurion's mechanical mind. He figured it out. He knew all the answers. It was all so clear... He grabbed Jindrich by the collar and angrily demanded answers. "Where can I find Saracco Santoscuro and Nicasia Beaumensonges? Tell me!" "I think you already know the answer to that question, dear godchild of mine." Jindrich replied sternly. The raspy tone still lingered in his voice, as though he were about to hack up a vocal chord. Centurion grudgingly released Jindrich's collar and placed his hands on his hips, easily becoming lost in thought. He quickly snapped gaze towards the Bloodhound's face, staring directly into his eyes. "Thank you, Godfather." The Weimaraner-Shepherd scrambled across the floor, zooming as fast as he could out of the restaurant. The elderly Bloodhound smirked as he lifted his flagon to his muzzle and gulped as he sat back down his chair. "So the boy can ''learn after all..." Jindrich remarked to himself, chuckling as he did. "You'd be proud of the canine your son has become, Adelrik..." Pairings PLEASE NOTE: These pairings ''only ''occur in ''Shadows of Camaraderie, ''and they do not occur in other fandoms unless otherwise stated. Chase x Skye Marshall x Arabella Rocky x Everest Zuma x Beryl Steelbeam x Primavera Tracker x Tierra (Umbravivo and Arabella are cousins, so no...) Gallery Shadows of Camaraderie Beryl.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Beryl (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Centurion.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Centurion (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Tracker.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Tracker (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Rubble.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Rubble (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Marshall.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Marshall (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Skye.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Skye (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Chase.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Chase (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Everest.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Everest (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Rocky.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Rocky (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Zuma.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Zuma (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Symbol.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Symbol (Sketch) Chapters Chapter 1 Read Chapter 1: ''Broken ''Here! Chapter 2 Read Chapter 2: ''New Jobs New Friends ''Here! Chapter 3 Chapter 3: ''Environmentalists' Mantle ''is in progress! Chapter 4 Chapter 4: ''Fire and Ice, coming in the future! Chapter 5 Chapter 5: Violet-Eyes, coming in the future! News Updates * Chapter 3 is in the works as I had ideas and I wanted to get something out to you guys. * Chapter 3 will probably not be updated again for a while, as I have a ton of art and other writings to do, such as my main "Defenders of the Realms" fanfiction to work on as well. * Chapter 3 will talk about the actions of Rocky, Zuma, and a quick few things on Rubble and Tracker. Chapter 4: Fire and Ice will focus on Marshall and Everest, with a short thing with Centurion. Chapter 5: Violet-Eyes will focus on Chase, Skye, and a new character. * The entire story of ''Shadows of Camaraderie ''will probably be around 20 chapters. The story needs to be told... Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Shadows of Camaraderie Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Fanfictions